CinderellaStory?
by Suzuka Daidouji
Summary: Drama Cinderella jadi jadian yang saya rancang dengan menyeret paksa beberapa karakter dari Eyeshield 21 dan Hetalia.


**Disclaimer: **Crossover buatan saya ini adalah milik orang lain. Bukan milik saya.

Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz and Eyeshield 21 belongs to Yusuke Murata.

**Sumarry:** Drama Cinderella jadi jadian yang saya rancang dengan menyeret paksa beberapa karakter dari kedua anime/manga tersebut.

**Warning:** Karena, sekali lagi, karakter yang akan saya buat ini akan saya jalankan dengan pikiran dan kehendak saya sendiri, jadi jangan marah ya kalau OOC….(yah akan saya usahakan tidak OOC terlalu jauh)

**Writer's Note:** Hohohoho..Fic sayah yang kedua! Kali ini yang jadi korban adalah beberapa karakter dari Hetalia dan Eyeshield 21. Dan disini saya akan memunculkan 2 Original Character saya selaku asisten, Yaitu Zelva dan Court.

Okay. Let's Begin the drama! (Backsound tretetetetet~~)

Keterangan: S = Saya, sang Sutradara.(Untuk mempersingkat)

* * *

S: "Hei! Kalian cepat siap siap! Dramanya udah mau dimulai taukk!"

All: *Death glare ke arah Sutradara*

S: "Kalian udah tau peran masing masing kan? Cepat ganti baju. Mamori, Hungary, Bellarus, Taiwan, Kalian yang akan muncul pada adegan pertama. Jadi kalian harus stand by sekarang-"

Bellarus: "Boleh saya membawa pisau saya?"

S: "…..Boleh deh. *gulp* …. Court! Kau naratornya kan? Ayo baca naskahnya sekarang! Tirainya udah dibuka!"

Court: Oke..

_Pada suatu hari, ada seorang gadis tinggal dengan ibu dan saudara tirinya. Hidupnya sangatlah sengsara, dikarenakan sang ibu yang kelewat kejam, dilengkapi dengan saudari saudarinya yang selalu bersikap kasar dengannya._

Mamori: *Ngepel lantai*

Hungary: "Mau kubantu, Mamori san?"

S: "WOI! Jangan melenceng! Skrip!"

Hungary: "Oi, Mamori! Baju gue masih ada kotoran nih! Lo nyuci sabil ngorok ya? badan gue gatel-gatel semua nih! Cepet cuci ulang!"

Mamori: "Sa…Saya tidak sengaja melakukannya, kak. Baiklah, akan saya cuci ulang."

Taiwan: "MAMORI! Barang barang gue kaga lo lap semua ya? ih berdebu gitu! Iukh! Ntar gwe batuk batuk lagi! Mau tanggung jawab loe kalo gue kena TBC gara gara debu ?"

Mamori: '_buset, penghayatannya..' "_Ba..Baik, Kak. Akan saya bersihkan lagi.."

Bellarus: "Mamori, Mengapa pisauku tidak kau asah?" *mendekatkan pisaunya ke leher Mamori*

Mamori: _'yak ampun!' *gulp* _"Ba..Baik, akan saya asah, Bu…" _'Moga moga tuh piso bukan buat nyincang gwe…'_

Court: _Begitulah kehidupan Mamori, terus berulang. Membuatnya jenuh. _

Mamori: "Ah.. Aku sangat lelah dengan semua ini…. Saudari saudari yang selalu menindasku dan ibuku yang kejam itu…"

Court: _Sementara itu, di Kerajaan….._

Ukraina: "Hiruma, Dengan umurmu yang sekarang, seharusnya kau sudah menikah, Nak.."

Hiruma: "Masa bodoh, Wanita berdada besar sialan. Aku akan menikah kalau aku ingin menikah."

Latvia: "Ta..Tapi anakku… Kau harus menggantikan papa nanti.. Dan kau pun harus memiliki keturunan, agar garis keturunan kita tidak terputus…."

Hiruma: "Jadi sekarang kau ingin membantahku, Pria pendek sialan? Sudahlah! Aku muak diatur atur seperti ini!" *menodongkan senjatanya yang entah darimana datangnya*

Latvia: …..*gemeteran*

S: "SKRIP WOI!"

Hiruma: "Tch. Sutradara sialan. Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti keinginan kalian berdua. Tapi ingat. Aku tidak mau diatur atur. Biar nanti aku yang pilih pasanganku. Ngerti?"

Ukraina + Latvia: "Oke.."

Hiruma: "Tch. Orangtua sialan. Selalu merepotkan saja."

S: *bisik bisik ke Zel* "Zel, kamu menyediakan senjata Hiruma ya? Kan aku sudah melarangmu untuk menyediakan alat alat yang berbahaya seperti itu!"

Zel: "Apa boleh buat… Dia mengancamku akan melepaskan kerberus bila aku tidak mau menuruti perintahnya…."

S: *sweatdropped*

Court: _Dan akhirnya, sang pangeran menulis pengumuman kepada seluruh wanita di negeri itu untuk menghadiri pesta dansa, dan mulai disebarkan. Kabar burung beredar begitu cepatnya, hingga sampai ke telinga Mamori._

Mamori: "Ah… Pesta dansa? Aku ingin ikut….."

Estonia: (Turun dari sepeda) "hosh..hosh"_… 'Kurang asem tuh sutradara. Pake tandu kek! Mobil kek! Sepeda? Ga modal banget!' *ngetuk pintu* " _Permisi….."

Mamori: "Ya..?" *buka pintu*

Estonia: "Saya adalah utusan dari Kerajaan, ingin mengirim surat dari sang pangeran. Dibacanya entar aja ya," *pergi*

Mamori: "Ibu..! ada surat dari Kerajaan!"

Belarrus: *Turun dari atas* "Surat? Biar ibu lihat, Hungary! Taiwan! Sini!"

Court: _Dan Mereka berempat pun membaca surat itu. Yang isinya adalah…_

_**Hei Para gadis sialan,**_

_**Bagi kalian yang merasa cantik cepatlah datang ke pestaku pada hari ini tepat pukul 7 malam. Bagi yang telat tidak akan saya bukakan pintu atau kerberus yang akan membukakan pintu sialan itu. ke ke ke.**_

_**P.S: Saya disuruh mencari jodoh sialan oleh orangtua saya yang sialan itu. Jadi sebenernya saya tidak terlalu peduli dengan acara sialan ini.**_

_**Tertanda: Pangeran**_

S: *sweatdropped* "Ini mau ngundang atau mau ngancem sih ya?"

Hungary + Taiwan: "Err… Mamori, Kali ini kami kasih sang pangeran padamu, kami ikhlas. Silakan…"

Zel: "Hei! Serius dong!"

Hungary + Taiwan: …..*sweatdropped* "ok…Mama, Mama, Kami boleh ikut acara itu ya? Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Bellarus: "Iya, tentu saja kalian akan mama kirim ke Istana. Sekarang cepet dandan."

Hungary: "Gue mau medi pedi ah~"

Taiwan: "Gue mo ke salon~"

Mamori: "… Ibu, bolehkah saya ikut serta dalam pesta itu?"

Bellarus: "Apa? Kamu? Datang ke Istana? Dengan pakaian dan penampilan seperti itu? Hah. Jangan bermimpi kau! Bersihkan gudang saja sana!"

Mamori: "Tapi, Bu…"

Bellarus: "Jangan membantah, anak nakal" *menodongkan pisaunya*

Mamori: *gulp* "iya..baiklah…"

Court: _Akhirnya dengan hati yang sedih Mamori membersihkan Gudang yang segede lapangan bola itu. Berdebu pula._

Mamori: *Uhuk! Uhuk!* _'Kurang ajar nih sutradara. Pengen gue cepet mati apa? Debunya banyak banget!'_

S: "Hahahahaha…. Itu agar dramanya terkesan nyata… lanjut lah…"

Court: _Namun di tengah kesibukannya membersihkan gudang, Datanglah seorang peri.._

Sena: (Datang dengan pakaian peri, lengkap dengan tongkatnya) "Apa yang membuatmu bersedih, Anakku?"

Mamori: *Tampang pengen ketawa, tapi ga jadi karena kasian ama Sena* "… Peri...?"

Sena: *Muka memerah karena malu* "Iya, saya adalah peri yang selama ini memperhatikanmu dari jauh. Sekarang saya lihat kau sedang dalam kesusahan dan saya ingin membantumu, ini adalah hadiah dariku karena selama ini kau sudah mau bersabar menghadapi ibu dan saudara saudaramu."

Mamori: "Te..terimakasih, Peri…. Begini. Sebenarnya sekarang sedang ada pesta di Istana sang Pangeran, namun ibu dan saudari saudariku menahan saya agar tidak ikut dalam pesta itu dan tetap disini, mengerjakan tugas tugas rumah…. Dengan alasan saya tidak pantas bertemu dengan pangeran dengan pakaian kumal dan tampilan saya yang kotor ini.."

Sena: "Ah… Betapa malangnya dirimu, nak… Baiklah, saya akan membantumu berdandan. _Adakadabra!"_

Mamori: *secepat kilat ganti baju* "…Ha? Gaun? Darimana gaun ini, Peri?"

Hungary: _'Itu baju gue tauk'_

Sena: "Sudah, pergilah dengan gaun itu Kau sudah siap untuk pergi ke pesta. Sekarang pergilah. Tapi ingat, sebelum jam 12 malam kau harus sudah kembali, kalau kau tidak mau sosok aslimu terlihat oleh sang pangeran. Karena mantra ini akan habis tepat pada jam 12 malam."

Mamori: *angguk angguk* "…. Tapi.. Peri.. Saya naik apa?"

Sena: "Oh iya, hampir saya lupa. . _Bimsalabim, adakadabra!_ Berubahlah menjadi kereta kuda!" *mengambil tikus mainan*

Monta + Kurita: (Datang dengan kereta kuda) "Kami sudah siap, putri"

Mamori: "…Baiklah…. Terimakasih, peri."

Sena: "Jangan lupa, sihirnya akan menghilang tepat pada jam 12 malam." *menghilang*

Court: _Di Istana…Pesta sudah dimulai…._

Hiruma: "Hei, wanita berdada besar sialan, aku udah mulai gerah disini! Bosan!"

Ukraina: "Belum adakah wanita yang menarik perhatianmu, anakku?"

Hiruma: "Nggak."

Court_: Tiba tiba Mamori masuk ke dalam Istana, Datang dengan anggunnya_

Hungary: "Hei, Taiwan! Tidakkah kau merasa familiar dengan sosok wanita itu?"

Taiwan: "….Mamori…? Itu Mamori, kan? Mama! Mamori ikut ke pestaaa!"

Bellarus: "Mamori…" *menatap dengan tajam*

Hiruma: "Hei wanita sialan! Kau terlambat! Kau tidak boleh masuk!"

Ukraina: "Biarkan saja, Anakku…. Ibu lihat dia cantik…. Apa kau tidak tertarik dengannya..?"

Hiruma: "….."

Latvia: "Sudahlah anakku, cobalah berdansa dengannya"

Hiruma: "Iya ,iya! Kalian orangtua sialan benar benar banyak maunya!" *menghampiri Mamori* "Heh wanita sialan. Kau terlambat, kau tau itu? harusnya kau tidak boleh masuk!"

Mamori: "Iya hamba tau, hamba terlambat, maafkan hamba, Yang Mulia…"

Hiruma: "…Jadi mau dansa ga nih?"

Mamori: "Dengan senang hati, Tuan…"

Court: _Mereka Pun berdansa dan mulai mengobrol, memahami satu sama lain dan perlahan lahan mulai saling jatuh cinta. Namun…._

_TENG! TENG! TENG!_

_Bel pertanda sekarang sudah jam 12 malam. Cinderella langsung kalang kabut, takut sosok aslinya yang kumal bin kucel itu ketauan oleh pangeran. Kalau pangeran ini marah bagaimana? Mamori benar benar tidak bisa membayangkannya._

Mamori: _'Gwe udah tau kok bagaimana kalau Hiruma marah, dang gwe ga takut!'_

"Ya… Yang Mulia.. Sepertinya saya harus pulang sekarang…"

Hiruma: Oh begitu? Ya sudah. Dadah~

S: *Menatap garang pada Hiruma* "Kau tahu apa yang seharusnya kau katakan kan?"

Hiruma: *menatap dengan pandangan licik* 'Ke ke dia memerintahku seperti itu. awas nanti pembalasanku. Ke ke ke.

S: _'Aku punya firasat buruk ….'_

Hiruma: "Hei Wanita sialan! Tunggu!"

Mamori: *Melepaskan sepatunya*

Hiruma: "Aku..akan menemukanmu, Wanita sialan."

Court: _Akhirnya, bermodalkan sepatu kaca yang dilepas oleh Mamori, ia mulai melakukan pencarian dengan cara mencari wanita yang ukuran kakinya sama dengan ukuran sang sepatu._

_Dan pada akhirnya, sampailah Estonia dan Lithuania pada rumah Mamori. Di dalam rupanya semua sudah dipersiapkan di Gudang. Ya. Mamori disekap oleh Bellarus di sana untuk membungkam mulutnya._

Bellarus: "Diamlah kau disini, Mamori."

Mamori: "Tapi, Ibu.."

Bellarus: "Kubilang diam!" *menodong pisau. "Pokoknya, jangan bersuara sampai utusan dari pangeran itu pergi. Mengerti?"

Mamori: "Baik,,"

Court: Sang ibu keluar dari gudang dan mendapati kedua utusan dari kerajaan itu sudah siap dengan kedua anaknya, Hungary dan Taiwan.

Lithuania: "Kami akan memeriksa kaki anda terlebih dahulu, nona Hungary,"

Hungary: "Oh..Baiklah…." *menyodorkan kakinya.

Lithuania: *memasukkan kakinya ke dalam sepatu, namun kebesaran.* "Ma..maaf.. sepertinya anda bukan sang Wanita yang dicari pangeran.."

Hungary: "Apa..? Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu! Kejam!" *Lari ke kamar sambil menangis.*

Estonia: "Baiklah, nona Taiwan. Kali ini giliran anda." *memasukkan kaki ke dalam sepatu, namun kekecilan.* "Ma…maaf juga, nona.. sepertinya anda juga bukan wanita yang dimaksud…"

Taiwan: "APA? Kalian ! huhuhu mama!" *Merengek kepada ibunya.*

Estonia: "Ermh..Permisi. Apa anak perempuan di rumah anda hanya 2 orang?"

Bellarus: "Iya. Hanya dua anak saya,"

_DHUAR!_

S: "APA ITU?"

Hiruma: *Membuka gedung tempat mamori dikurung dengan meledakkannya.*

"Ke ke ke. Akhirnya kutemukan kau, wanita sialan," *menarik Mamori keluar dari gudang*

Mamori: "T...Terimakasih, pangeran…."

Court: _…..Dan akhirnya mereka hidup bahagia, untuk selama lamanya…_

_SYUUUUUUUUUUUU….DHUAR! DOR DOR DOR! DZZZZZZZING!_

S: "APALAGI ITU?"

Hiruma: "Ya-Ha! Itu adalah pembalasanku karena telah menyuruh nyuruhku dengan seenaknya, Sutradara sialan! Ke ke ke" *kabur*

_DHUAR! DOR DOR DOR!_

S: "HIRUMA!"

* * *

-The end-(?)

Terimakasih sekali lagi saya ucapkan bagi yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca fic saya yang kedua ini.. Mohon reviewnya ya..^^


End file.
